iAm A Time Lord
by Wixelt
Summary: When Carly receives a strange book, her life is turned upside down. (Cancelled Fanfiction)


** Crossover**

**iAm a Time Lord**

**Prologue**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Happy New Year!"

Lewburt had never allowed people to set off fireworks on the roof, but he didn't mind if you were just going up there to watch someone else's.

Carly watched in awe. She just wished Sam was here. Sam, who had somehow landed herself 2 weeks in Juvi, again! It was ok with Spencer and Freddie, but she missed Sam.

"And tomorrow morning, when Sam gets home, I'll give you all your new year's gifts" Spencer had a habit of giving his top 10 favorite people a New Year's Gift,

And it was never anything tacky, it was always from the heart.

"Now off to bed, it's 2 in the morning" Spencer announced. Carly hadn't seen the **time** go by, since those were some cracking fireworks.

As she lay down on her bed that morning, she knew, somehow, this year was going to be great.

**Chapter 1**

Any hopes that Carly had had the previous night were nearly gone. She hadn't got much sleep.

She liked fireworks but not when she was trying to get to sleep.

Her mood was improved over breakfast, when she heard the door opening, and a familiar voice.

"Yo, Carls, what did I miss"

"Sam!" Carly ran over to Sam and gave her a big hug. After Carly pulled away, Sam saw the pile of gifts on the table, and remembered.

"Happy New Year Carls"

"Happy New Year!" Spencer yelled, coming out of his bedroom. "You made it in time, Sam"

Once Freddie had come, the gifting began

Spencer brought Freddie a box of Gadgets and Things that could make iCarly Better.

He brought Sam a Year's Membership to Bacon Daily Magazine.

Finally, it was Carly's turn. Spencer handed her a package.

"Carly, this gift is actually from Dad, he gave to me before he-" Spencer paused, "but he said I could pick when to give it to you, so I chose now."

Carly unwrapped the gift and found a strange, old book inside. On the front, written in a strange language of circles, were a few words. This language seemed familiar, which was probably why she knew it was a language.

Carly had no idea what this was so opened the book, inside she found a note, in a language she could understand.

_Dear Carly,_

_This is something that I've been meaning to give you for some time._

_Don't worry if you don't understand it straight away. Just concentrate._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Carly turned back to the front cover and concentrated on the text there.

After around a minute, something in Carly's mind clicked into place, the words on the cover said, A History of the Time Lords - By The D-. This writing was rubbed off.

"Carly?" Sam was worried, Carly had been staring at that book for around 3 minutes.

When Carly looked up, Sam could take something had changed after reading that book cover. Her eyes now had a golden tint to them.

**Sometime Later**

Ever since New Year's Day, all Carly would do was read that book. Sam wanted to know what was with it.

But every time Carly let her look at it, she didn't understand a word of what had been written. But somehow, Carly did.

Maybe she could get Carly to translate it for her.

"Carly, I thought you would have been reading your book" Sam said as she saw Carly come running through the school corridor on the first day of school.

"I finished it" Carly said, she appeared to be nervous, and jumpy. Something at the end of that book must have scared her.

"So, I was thinking, after school, you could read that book to me" Sam asked "Since I can't understand it"

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Carly replied rather quickly. Before shutting her locker and leaving for her next class.

Something was wrong with that book, and Sam was determined to find out what it was.

**Later that Day**

"So you found out what the book said" Sam asked Freddie.

The two had agreed to meet at the Groovy Smoothie after iCarly, when Carly was, having her dinner.

"Yeah, I actually was able to find out what some of the words in it meant" Freddie continued,

"You see, my cousin works for a secret agency called U.N.I.T, and when I was talking to her on the phone about the weird language. She asked me to describe the markings, and then found me a sheet"

"So? How does this help us, Fredward?"

"She said that the language is Ancient Gallifrean, an-"

"Ancient Galli-what?" Sam obviously hadn't understood the last word.

"Sam! It's an alien language, one of the oldest and least known in the universe! The sheet translated the known bits of it."

"Well of Course you'd know that! But how does that affect Carly?"

"Carly let me take a few photos of the cover and pages of the book, I translated what I could" Freddie said, handing Sam some photos and pieces of paper. Sam looked at them.

The first was a photo of a page with a drawing of a giant glass dome with some sort of building in the middle. In the background were a couple of large mountains. Even thought it was

just a picture, it was still one of the most beautiful things Sam had ever laid her eyes on.

On the sheet Freddie had paper clipped it to, were some rough translations of the language below it –

**Mountains of Solace and Solitude**

Sam assumed these were the names of the two mountains in the background.

**Time Lord Citadel**

Sam wasn't a genius, but even she could work out that Time Lord was just a posh word for those Gallifrean guys, and that the structure in the glass dome was the Citadel.

Sam looked at another photo. This one was a page with a Picture of some sort of robot on it; it looked like a pepper pot with one eye on a long stalk. The picture was actually labeled in English – **Dalek**.

Even though there was no translation for any of the writing on the page, the picture sent a Chill down Sam's spine, and she immediately hated it.

"You too, huh?" Freddie had seen a change from Sam's usual smugness, to that of fear and hatred.

"Fredward, it's obvious these are baddies, and were fighting these Time Dudes, something like that is never up to anything good." Sam snapped out of her fear and became smug again.

Sam looked at the next photo. It made her freeze. She now knew why Carly had been so jumpy.

The photo showed the Citadel again, this time it was damaged. The glass dome had a massive hole smashed in it, there was smoke rising from everywhere and there were crashed ship piled high all over the place. Sam looked at the attached sheet; there was a full translation of the page.

**In the Final Days of the Last Great Time War, the Time Lords concluded that the only way to end the war was to end creation itself. But one Time Lord saw that this was not the way, and used a powerful force, known as The Moment, to end the War, and killed both Daleks and Time Lords alike. This Time Lord was one of the few survivors of the Time War. His name was – The Doctor. And I would know that because I wrote this book, and I am The Doctor. I'm the last of my kind after that trouble with The Master back at Christmas 2009.**

Sam remembered that day, she had fallen unconscious for most of the day, as had everyone else, and she now knew who had caused it. Sam kept reading it.

**But as it happens, I am apparently not the last of my kind. It turns out that you, Carly Shay, are a Junior Time Lord. Your brother isn't, he inherited your mother's human DNA. But you inherited your father's all Gallifrean DNA, which makes you a Time Lord.**

**And I didn't want to bring this up, but you will have to be careful, there are empires out there, like the Daleks, who despise us Time Lords. And they'll have traced the book to it's delivery point. And they'll make the assumption that I'm trying to contact remaining members of my species, which I am. They will kill you if they get the chance. Don't give them that chance. Run. And by the way it helps if you take back-up, so I'd find some friends, but be warned, these friends could be killed helping you. But then again, the Daleks will tear apart the whole planet if that's what it takes to kill you, so they could be killed anyway. On the next page I have left information about somewhere safe. Good Luck, rescue will come soon.**

Sam looked at the last photo, on it was what she assumed was the location mentioned, and it hadn't beentranslated.

"We've gotta go see Carly, now!" Sam stood up and headed towards the café doors. "Lets Go!"


End file.
